Demands for improvements in energy storage have been driven by needs ranging from portable electronics to vehicle electrification, with almost universally, a high energy density, a good cycle life, safety, and acceptable cost being required. Ideally, to achieve a high energy density, the volume fraction of electrochemically active materials in the electrodes is maximized while the volume occupied by electron and ion transport networks is minimized. However, if the ionic and electronic conductivity of the electrode is too low, the rate performance may suffer. Electrodes have been fabricated that provide networks for fast Li ion and electron transport kinetics and short solid-state ion and electron diffusion lengths; however, the fraction of electrochemically active material has generally been lower than desired. For example, in the case of metal foams employed as conductive scaffolds, the mass of the metal can be considerable, lowering the capacity on a full electrode basis.